


Bruises and soulmates

by Raven_mcbain



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, deals with medical issues, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Raven_mcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the little cuts and bruises that show up on your body seemingly out of nowhere are actually little injuries that happened to your soulmate and you get the same marks as them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises and soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is from a tumblr post by jensendady.

Ezekiel Jones wasn’t even 16 but he knew he HATED his soul mate! He had the hands of a world class thief! They weren’t made for punching or grunt work or whatever it was that left them bruised and cut and chipped at the end of the day! It was ridiculous! Also he REALLY didn’t want to think about the needle marks… If he ever met them he would definitely have to give them a piece of his mind about how they dealt with whatever it was. He may have gotten caught once and would occasionally get some nicks but not with the regularity of the other. Anyway he really didn’t need the trouble! He was awesome all by himself.  
Every time another mark would appear on Jake Stone’s skin he would head to the bar as quickly as he could. He was very good at painting pictures in his head and the picture the marks painted of his soulmate really wasn’t a good one. They had probably been arrested at least once because he still remembers waking up with bruised ribs and cuts prolly made from cuffs on his wrists. Then there was the needle marks that had been appearing with increasing frequency and it didn’t look good. Sometimes he thought about seeking them out but he never followed through, because he was needed here. He couldn’t think about how they might need him more.  
Cassandra Cillian pitied her soulmate. When she thought of it. She would never meet this person but they would bear the mark of every treatment, every blood test. She wondered if that contributed to the fights they got in. She thought that they should find a better outlet though. The hands were bad enough but the other nicks told her that her soulmate was probably trouble. She wished she could meet them.  
Flynn Carson didn’t really think about his soulmate after becoming the Librarian. Prior to it he did marvel at the amount of bruising his soulmate got, the shrapnel wound was particularly disturbing but afterwards the bruise and cuts just meshed with his own. Before he didn’t ever think he would meet someone who was so obviously involved with danger, but after becoming involved himself he wasn’t so sure.  
Eve Baird wondered if her soulmate was getting back at her for years of putting herself in harms way. After all who gets what looked like a sword wound in the same week they get hit by some kind of dart?! It was frustrating because while she had a dangerous job, she was careful! The amounts of injuries that occurred to her soulmate were not indications of someone being careful. It was especially aggravating after having a good chunk of her life wondering if she had a soulmate from the near lack of marks. They were going to have so much to make up for if the two of them ever met.


End file.
